


Самое главное

by Slytherin_Serpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent
Summary: Том просыпается и долго разглядывает пасмурное небо, чувствуя за спиной невыносимо приятное тепло. Боже, все до боли неправильно, так не должно быть, они не имеют на подобное права, но почему же тогда только с этим психом так хорошо? Сильные руки прижимают ближе, и Риддл закрывает глаза.
Relationships: Morfin Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr.
Kudos: 8





	Самое главное

Том просыпается и долго разглядывает пасмурное небо, чувствуя за спиной невыносимо приятное тепло. Боже, все до боли неправильно, так не должно быть, они не имеют на подобное права, но почему же тогда только с этим психом так хорошо? Сильные руки прижимают ближе, и Риддл закрывает глаза.

В голове будто бы отдельными фрагментами вспыхивают воспоминания: они с Сесилией поехали на прогулку, посмеялись над старым домом живущих на отшибе Гонтов.

Она решила подшутить? Что ж, глупая шутка. Лошадь Риддла не выносила громкого шума, поэтому с места рванулась, как выпущенная из лука стрела, и даже такой опытный наездник, как он, удержать не смог.

Риддл помнит, как в какой-то момент упал, а потом темнота. И очнулся от чьего-то шипения, с трудом открывая глаза и встречаясь с безумным взглядом деревенского сумасшедшего. Захотелось закричать, но останавливали две вещи: этот псих, кажется, намерен как-то помочь, и крики никого не привлекут. Вряд ли Сесилия, уже не столь любимая, помчится его искать. Чёртова идиотка!

Том, кажется, говорит это вслух и слышит хохот Морфина, который снова что-то шипит.

Гонту смешно от того, как реагирует этот богатенький фаворит его сестрицы на происходящее, а еще смешнее от того, что он весь в его власти сейчас. Захочет - убьет, захочет - бросит здесь без всякой помощи. Непонимание на лице Тома веселит еще больше, а потом Морфин все же заговаривает снова, но уже на обычном языке.

\- Жить будешь. Тебя ведь это беспокоит? За свою жалкую жизнь вы, магглы, все трясетесь, все отдать готовы. А ты что готов отдать, а? - в голове крутится мысль сделать в кои-то веки что-нибудь хорошее для Меропы, например, притащить этого маггла к ней. Почему бы нет? В конце концов, отец его и убьет, зато девчонка точно порадуется хоть пару минут. Мало, конечно, но с ее безрадостной жизнью и этих крох хватит.

\- Будто тебя бы не беспокоила жизнь, очнись ты в лесу наедине с сумасшедшим, - Том кривит тонкие губы в злой усмешке и осторожно садится, спиной опираясь на ствол дерева. Еще чего, отдать? Обойдётся, если только денег ему предложить... Мысль крутится и ускальзывает, а голова начинает кружиться, и Морфин превращается на пару секунд в размытое пятно, танцующее в адском калейдоскопе других цветных пятен. С детства ненавидит эти игрушки.

\- Какой ты честный, - Морфин с удовольствием наблюдает, как губы Тома теперь кривятся от боли. Конечно, так дёргаться после полёта с лошади глупо и неосмотрительно, хотя богачам осмотрительность не присуща. Привыкли, чтобы за них думали.  
\- А если я сделаю вот так? - Гонт подаётся вперед, опирается ладонью на ствол, около головы Риддла, и легко касается его запястья лезвием ножа, надавливая. Кровь голубая, говорите? А посмотреть, так красная, как и у всех.

Риддл инстинктивно пытается отодвинуться, убрать руку, но не может. Зрение возвращается, Морфин принимает обратно чёткие очертания, и Том скашивает немного глаза, чтобы увидеть, как бежит по запястью тонкая струйка крови. Боль вытерпеть можно легко, он смотрит в безумные глаза напротив и с удивлением отмечает, что их обладатель сейчас глядит вполне осмысленно, даром, что во взгляде плещутся жестокость и злоба. Прелестная смесь.

\- Ты уже сделал, - констатирует факт Том. Понимание того, что угрожать смысла нет, уже давно появилось - он не в той ситуации. Только почему сейчас это не столько пугает, сколько...возбуждает? От такой неправильности у Риддла вновь кружится голова.

Морфин фыркает, отодвигается и глядит на него не то с ненавистью, не то с любопытством.

Не боится, что ли? Неужто? И он снова придвигается, хватает за волосы и слегка тянет, заставляя склонить голову. И на удивление Риддл позволяет проделать подобное, хотя покорность, как Морфин понимает, лишь обманчивая. Том буквально вцепляется в его собственные волосы, резко валит на землю и пытается ударить. Это оказывается неожиданностью - казался слишком слабым для подобного, и на тебе.

Морфин рычит, слышит тихий вскрик, а потом шарахается в сторону от удара. Они вновь оказываются друг напротив друга - Том зажимает ладонью шею, из-под пальцев течет кровь, а Морфин неверяще касается пальцами скулы, на которой уже наливается огромный синяк.

\- Неужто ты и за себя постоять можешь? - он смеётся, поднимаясь, и идет к медленно отползающему назад Риддлу, загоняя его буквально в угол. По взгляду Тома он понимает - тот догадывается, что выхода уже нет.

\- Ну и что делать будешь? - Морфин присаживается на корточки перед ним, смотрит долго и внимательно, а потом с силой сжимает закрывающую шею руку, отводя ее в сторону. Спасти или добить? Риддл бледнеет от слабости, и Гонт задумчиво кивает, шипя что-то на парселтанге и заклинанием останавливая кровь. Судя по расширенным глазам Тома, тот либо в панике, либо не понимает, как это произошло.

\- Что ты сделал? - в голосе звенит злость, но к ней примешивается страх. Прав был Марволо: магглы боятся того, чего понять не в силах.

\- Тебя не это должно волновать.

Том чуть кивает, будто соглашается, и неожиданно подается вперед, хватает противника за шею и тянет к себе, вглядываясь в глаза.

Морфин, не удержавшись на ногах, падает прямо на Риддла, чувствует тепло тела под собой и будто бы забывает о том, кто перед ним. Руки тянутся к рубашке, резко расстегивают, буквально срывая ее с Риддла, который - да неужели этот ледяной богатей способен на такое? - тихо стонет, когда на разгоряченной коже чувствует касание прохладного ветра. И от стона - только ли от него? - крышу срывает окончательно. Хочется узнать, что еще может.

"Прости, сестричка," - Морфин даже мысленно извиняется совершенно неискренне. Не настолько он любит сестру, чтоб чувствовать вину за подобные утехи. Да и ее любимый-ненаглядный тоже не сильно против.

Тому одновременно и холодно, и жарко, он думает, что в Аду его точно ждет отдельный котёл, но сейчас это не волнует. Волнует мужчина сверху, что бы там о нем не болтали в округе, волнует, что будет дальше, и волнует, чтобы сюда никто не явился.

Том выгибается навстречу рукам Морфина, чуть зло тянет его за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову, и мстит за укус, прокусывая его собственную шею. Правда, сейчас у Гонта преимущество, которым тот пользуется - Том еще не пришел в себя до конца. Поэтому для Морфина не составляет труда резко оттолкнуть от себя аристократа и перекатить на живот, попутно сдергивая брюки.

\- Не хочу! - Том почти сразу начинает вырываться, боясь признаться даже самому себе, что хочет, только не вот так унизительно, как портовую шлюху. И с удивлением понимает, что его отпускают, помогают вернуться в прежнее положение.

Морфин глядит насмешливо, будто бы спрашивает, а не подстелить ли тебе еще мягкое что-нибудь, чтобы "Высочество" не на земле голой валялось? И от этого сознание затапливает злость.

Риддл выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы и резко бросается вперед, сваливая Гонта на землю и впиваясь в губы того. Поцелуй полон крови, боли, злобы, но это, пожалуй, нравится обоим в равной мере. Морфину интересно, что же еще можно ждать от тепличного цветка и неженки, а Тому любопытно, как себя поведёт сумасшедший, о котором болтают в деревне.

Боль и кровь - их сопровождение даже во время секса. Риддл не сдерживает крика, когда член Морфина входит сразу на всю длину. Смазка у них теперь естественная, красного цвета и в достаточном количестве, чтобы кое-как сгладить последующие движения. Гонт позволяет царапаться, кусаться, тихо рычит на ухо, крепко удерживая за бедра. Ему нравится, черт возьми, действительно нравится эта игра.

Том стонет, стоны иногда переходят в крики, и цепляется за плечи Морфина, немыслимо выгибаясь в его руках. Они оба не помнят, как доходят до пика, не смогут объяснить, как умудрились потом отыскать укрытие, но к ночи Том приходит в себя и обнаруживает, что лежит у костра, укрытый, кажется, плащом. Честно сказать, вдумываться не хочется.

Напротив сидит Морфин и усмехается - Риддл поклясться готов, что ехидно, когда видит, что он открыл глаза.

\- Считай, что за помощь заплатил.

За это хочется перегрызть глотку, Том со стоном приподнимается, собираясь уже превозмочь боль и действительно исполнить это сиюминутное желание, но будто бы к месту пригвождают последующие насмешливые слова.

\- Не до конца.

\- Не многовато ли хочешь? - Риддл пытается сесть и понимает, что боли нет, но даже не хочет спрашивать, как это удалось ему.

\- В самый раз. Я все еще могу тебя здесь бросить.

\- Но не станешь, - Риддл утверждает, глядя на насмешливое лицо того, кому фактически оплатил спасение девственностью. Боже...

\- Нет, - Морфин кивает, поднимается и обходит костер, садясь рядом.  
\- Твоя девчонка очень тебе нужна живой?

Том не сразу понимает, о чем его спрашивают, а потом фыркает.  
\- Эта идиотка? Ты ее угробил? И верно сделал, надеюсь, хоть додумался следов не оставить.

И слышит хохот, свидетельствующий о том, что ответ правильный. На плечи ложится рука, тёплая, как и ее обладатель.

\- Ты - настоящая змея, - Морфин хохочет, привлекая его к себе, и не позволяет отодвинуться. Отдавать сестрёнке такой экземпляр наглости и ненависти к людям очень уж не хочется, обойдётся.

\- А как это звучит на...? - Риддл щёлкает пальцами, пытаясь подобрать слова, на сдается.  
\- На твоем шипении.

Гонт еще веселее хохочет - в смехе явственно слышны безумные нотки - и повторяет ту же фразу на парселтанге.

\- Хм... Сказала мне змея, - отзывается через некоторое время Том. Кажется, его никто не ищет. Возможно, родители думают, что он проводил Сесилию и остался у них в особняке. Оно и к лучшему.

\- Следи за язычком. Хотя, если тебе его отрезать, будет не так весело.

В ответ на угрозу Том поворачивается и медленно скользит языком по шее Гонта, задумчиво кивая. Тот чуть напрягается, но Риддл отстраняется достаточно быстро, чтобы ему ничего не сделали. Он уже усвоил - тут стоит быть поосторожнее. И дело не только в сумасшествии оппонента, а еще и в какой-то странной, неведомой силе, которая у того есть.

После той ночи они встретились только через месяц. Случайно, но это не отменило очередной ночевки под почти что открытым небом в чужих объятиях. А потом встречи стали происходить все чаще. Слов любви не было, да и откуда им взяться, если ни один об этом даже не задумывался.

Но показателем приязни от Гонта является то, что всякий раз он держит в крепких объятиях, кутает в чертову мантию и изредка показывает разные магические фокусы. Риддл же в свою очередь иногда заталкивает поглубже свой характер, не спрашивает о магии и никому не говорит обо всем этом. Он не хочет сдавать свое тайное, в конце концов, даже выросшему столь жестоким человеку приятно иметь что-то неприкосновенное. Для Тома это теперь частичка души, крохотная отдушина в пролетающих мимо днях.

Риддл слабо улыбается, нагло устраивается поудобнее и открывает глаза вновь, разглядывая небо за окном. Кажется, сквозь тучи все же пробивается солнце. За спиной недовольно рычат, хлестко бьют по бедру и сжимают почти до хруста костей. Том тихонько смеётся и выкручивается из объятий, поднимаясь на ноги. Злой взгляд Морфина он встречает, уже сидя на подоконнике.

\- Нам еще закончить нужно кое-что, не забыл?

\- Помню. Но тебя разве так смущают два трупа в доме?

\- Не думаю, что им стоит здесь лежать. В конце концов, еще столько дел нужно сделать, - Риддл тянется, как кот, подставляет бледное лицо солнцу. Морфин невольно любуется зрелищем.

\- Ты прав, стоит закончить, - он легко поднимается на ноги.

***

Днем в деревне переполох, куча полицейских в доме на холме, и безутешный хозяин. Шутка ли, сумасшествие садовника, который убил родителей Риддла, да и к нему самому подбирался. Слава Богу, вовремя проснулся и смог сдержать Брайса.

***

\- Как я себя зарекомендовал, говоришь? - тихий ехидный голос за спиной заставляет тело покрыться мурашками, но Том не оборачивается, позволяя Морфину подойти.

\- Наилучшим образом.

\- А оплата садовнику гарантирована?

\- Конечно, - Том фыркает и наконец разворачивается, обхватывая руками шею Гонта, будто пытаясь задушить.  
\- Кстати, что там с твоей сестрой, говоришь? Она же не знает, что мы вместе?

\- Я похож на идиота? Нет, не знает. Меропа, бедная, до сих пор носится со своей любовью к тебе.

Не похож. Сейчас, в новой своей жизни, Гонт стал вновь напоминать аристократа, как и должно было быть. Риддл уже немного знает о нем и его семье, поэтому они сейчас и обсуждают некоторые возможные варианты. Должно быть будущее.

\- Прелестно. Думаешь, она не откажет мне? - Том разворачивается к зеркалу. Отражение показывает бледного молодого человека, а за его спиной стоит будто само олицетворение безумия с горящими глазами.

\- Предвосхищая твой вопрос - нет, я абсолютно ее не люблю, но обязан обзавестись наследником. Кстати, ты понимаешь, что нам придется растить его вместе? - задаётся вопросом Том и фыркает, откидывая голову на плечо Морфина.

\- Понимаю, - он ограничивается одним словом, а после тянет Тома к постели.

***

Свадьба с девушкой, настолько некрасивой и бедной, была новостью для жителей деревни. Не сказать, что шокирующей, но удивительной. Впрочем, молодому богачу, видимо, стало совсем скучно - так судачили жители, когда Том Риддл повёл под венец Меропу Гонт. Никто и не заметил, как переглядываются молодой хозяин и садовник, присутствовавший на свадьбе гостем.

***

\- Думаешь, удастся? - Том смеётся, закинув ногу на ногу и отпивая из бокала. Беременность жены - прекрасный повод, чтобы отметить.

\- Уверен. Мы достаточно сделали для того, чтобы завершить все удачно, - шипит Морфин и сжимает плечо Тома. До боли, до кровавых полос от ногтей.

\- Хорошо, - Риддл усмехается, кривит слегка губы от боли, но позволяет. Боль - отличный способ отвлекаться от скучной повседневности, и он не видит смысла что-то менять. Он научился различать отдельные фразы и слова на парселтанге, врёт в глаза глупой девчонке, носящей его ребенка, делит постель с сумасшедшим, проявления любви которого редки и ценны. Он сделал все, чтобы жизнь была неправильной, и его все устраивает. Зверя, что сейчас опрокидывает его на подушки и зло рычит на ухо, тоже. И это, кажется, самое главное.


End file.
